Gible's Involvement
by Pogona104
Summary: How will everything work between Ash, Georgia and Gible? I honestly believe this would be a K rating but I thought I be safe than sorry.


This is my second story and my first pairing. I hope you enjoy this. I do apologize if anyone seems out of character. Pokémon does not belong to me.

"I can't wait to show you to everybody!" Ash cheered.

"Pika pika!" the yellow mouse agreed, following him out the door.

Today was like no other. Today Ash swapped one of his Unova pokémon for a pokémon back at Professor Oak's. To say Ash is excited was an understatement; you'll have to makeup a word to describe it.

He rushed through the streets ecstatically with Pikachu equally excited to see his old friend again. "Ash, what's gotten into you?" Cilan asked the perked trainer.

"Yeah Ash, why are you acting like a kid?" Iris added.

Ignoring her compliment Ash got out his poké ball. "Because I got an old friend I want to show you." Iris and Cilan were equally interested by the mystery pokémon. Tossing the red and white spear unto the air he said, "Alright, come on out… Gible!"

The ball opened as a white surge of energy rushed out and solidified into the grayish-blue land shark. "Gible!" the dragon type cheered, affectionately latching himself upon Ash's skull.

Though discomforting he gave a light chuckle. "Same old Gible," Ash responded patting the pudgy dragon.

"Gib gible," he gargled, still attached to his skull.

"What an exquisite pokemon, Ash," Cilan complimented.

Iris however didn't compliment Gible; instead she was completely fawning over him. It wasn't until a few seconds of the girl jumping all around Ash getting all the stares that the land shark finally acknowledged his admirer.

"Ash, why on earth didn't you tell me you had a dragon pokemon of Sinnoh?" she asked. "So magnificent," she flattered the pokémon, causing said pokémon to blush.

"Gible," he replied bashfully. That is until he latched unto Iris's head.

Ash, Pikachu, Cilan and even Axew froze fearing the worst for their dragon-ground type friend. Not to mention, Iris doesn't always handle unexpected situations very well. An angry outburst, nope… she was honored to have Gible latch onto her head.

"I'm so glad you like me," she said, trying to contain her excitement. What a sigh of relief.

Cilan then turned his attention to Ash once he was certain the potential crisis wasn't to happen. "So Ash, what made you decide to bring Gible here?"

"Well, you see…"

_Flash Back…_

_Back at the Pokémon Center Ash contacted professor Oak to ask how his pokémon were doing. "Hello Ash. Why might you be calling?" the professor asked on the other end of the video phone._

_"Hello Professor. I'm just calling to see how all my other pokémon are doing."_

_"Pika pika!" Pikachu greeted._

_"They're all doing fine, my boy," he assured till his face grew more concern. "But there is one that's been concerning me."_

_Both Ash and Pikachu grew concerned. "Who Professor?"_

_"Gible. Shortly after you left he's been depressed and hasn't been eating as much," he explained. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other worriedly. "So I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, would you be willing to let Gible accompany you and your new friends for a few days?"_

_"Sure, that's no problem at all, Professor." Oak smiled at the young trainer._

_"Splendid, I'll go give him the good news." He walked out of view. "Gible, I have excellent news…"_

_"Gible!" an excited shriek went off. Immediately a pudgy land shark was staring into the monitor. _

_"Hey Gible, so would you like to spend a couple days with me?" Ash asked._

_With a confirmed head nod, "Gib Gible."_

_"I'll see you in just a few minutes." Suddenly, Gible vanished in a beam of red. _

_"I'll get the teleportation started," Oak announced. Ash nodded and now the screen went dark as he got his selected poké ball ready for transfer. _

_Putting it on the necessary component the ball was surrounded by a white light and vanished. The light appeared again and another ball emerged. Happily he took the poke ball._

_"I can't wait to show you to everybody!" Ash cheered._

_"Pika pika!" the yellow mouse agreed, following him out the door._

_End of flashback…_

"…and here he is," Ash finished the story.

"So you ready to spend the next couple days in Unova?" Ash asked his dragon type.

"Gib!" he replied, finally unlatching himself from Iris's head.

"Such an exquisite blend," Cilan said.

"Ich, another dragon type?" a familiar voice sneered. Iris cringed at the Dragon Buster's tone.

"Georgia!" Iris let off a low growl as she approached.

"So let's see what pathetic pokémon you got now," she added, pointing a pokédex at Gible, as he still sat of Iris's head.

'Gible, the land shark pokémon. Gible's normally live in warm underground caves heated by geothermal heat.' The dex stated. She searched the dex for more info. "So where did you catch a Sinnoh pokémon?" she questioned.

Ash grabbed Gible and looked at Georgia. "She didn't, Gible's my pokémon I caught while traveling the Sinnoh region," he stated sternly.

Interestingly, Georgia seemed to freeze solid. It's as if she made the biggest mistake in her life and it did not go unnoticed. Before anyone could ask she regained composure and looked at Ash's direction.

Calmly, and unexpectedly, Georgia said that caught all by shock. "Sorry for mocking your pokémon." She tried to leave quickly but…

"What!" Iris snapped. "You berate all dragon types but the moment you learn Gible belongs to Ash you have a sudden change of heart? I thought you hated those with dragon type pokémon!"

Even Ash and Cilan had to agree that that was indeed strange. Georgia's facade is about to crumble. Her face has worries written all over. A deep breath and her calm facade is once again recovered.

"I hate dragon masters, not random trainers who just happen to have a dragon in their party," she retorted.

Looking back at Ash. "Ash, how many pokémon _total_ do you possess?"

Ash thought for a moment. "Let's see," he said. _Pikachu… Snivy and Leavanny… Torkal_, he randomly recalled. "Sixty four, thirty of which are my tauros. Three however are away for training."

"Mm-hmm, and how many are dragon types?" Dragon Buster Georgia questioned.

"Just Gible here."

"Gib!" Gible said.

"See what I mean, Iris? Just one dragon type. Nothing against those kinds of trainers who adore all types, just those who preference that particular type." After that she strolled off.

Not caring if she's in or out of earshot Iris screamed. "She so irks me! First she hates dragons, now she seems fine with Gible?!" Pure annoyance present in her tone.

"That is weird. You have any reason?" Ash asked Pikachu.

He shook his head. "Chu," he said.

Looking back at everyone Ash placed Pikachu on the concrete next to Gible. "Pikachu, would you mind watching Gible for me?" The mouse nodded in understanding as his trainer followed the Dragon Buster's trail.

"Hey Ash, where are you going?" Iris hollered.

"I just need to check on something," he explained.

Iris and Cilan just let it go. "Okay then. See ya' later."

"Yeah, see ya later."

"Wonder what he's up to?" Iris questioned.

"Bet I know what he's up to," Cilan smirked. He looked back at Ash's pokémon to notice something and freaked. "Where's Gible!?" His sudden outburst certainly caused Iris and Pikachu to freak out at the dragon's disappearance.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I almost blew it insulting HIS pokémon!_ Georgia mentally scowled herself. _But why, of all pokémon, did it have to be a dragon type? Now I'll never have a chance!_

"Uh, Georgia?"

She whipped her head around to the unexpected. "Ash? What are…? I mean, what are you doing here!?" she hissed, hoping he didn't see her in a vulnerable position.

Ash stepped back frightened by the girl's outburst. "I came to see if you were alright," he replied apprehensively, fearing another outburst.

_He actually came to see if I was alright?_ A tear nearly escaped her eyes but kept it at bay. "I'm…! I mean," she lowered her tone, "I'm fine. Thanks for caring." She said all this without looking at his eyes. All this time she store at the ground.

She suddenly jumped when she acknowledged the trainer sitting next to her. She didn't even see him sit down. "Georgia, I know something is wrong. You can tell me."

"I'm just sorry that I insulted your pokémon, okay!?" she nearly screamed restraining the pain and anguish she felt. Ash was taken aback by this. He's never seen Georgia act this way; not to mention, she seems to be taking it out of proportion. But there was still one question in the back of his mind.

"I don't understand you insult Iris's pokémon so why are you feeling so differently about mine?"

Georgia only sighed as if she was contemplating on what to say or how to say it. It was all so sudden when Ash felt pressure on his cheek. It was Georgia… kissing him? The kiss lasted only ten seconds but felt much longer for Ash. The last time anyone had kissed him like that was Bianca or Latias, he never did figure out whom.

When she finally pulled back her cheeks were bright red. "D-does that answer your question?" she quietly asked, nervously waiting for a response.

"N-no, not really?"

_How dense is this boy? I had a feeling he was dense when I first met him but this is ridicules. But, the confused look does look attractive on him._ She sighed once more, this time more nervous as she stared into those hopelessly lost brown eyes of his.

"I… I like you," she admitted. "Ever since I first met you I had these feelings." She looked away from him. The ordinarily tough, independent girl now suddenly uncomfortable; this was an all new side of her. "But it wasn't until after you defeated me that…" Her explanation ceased there.

"Wow, uh, I had no idea," Ash stuttered a bit. This was a new side of Georgia he thought she didn't have. Now that Ash thinks about it even he has to admits, though he may not necessarily agree with some of her goals, he admits that she's strong, determined and works hard to obtain her dream.

As Georgia waited for him to speak more she felt sudden warmth on her hand. She looked to see that his hand was now on hers. She can tell that he too was nervous. "So…" he nervously rubbed the back of his head, "you really mean it?"

Both their hearts were pumping. "Yes Ash, I… I really meant what I said." Ash looked into her eyes for any hint of deception. There wasn't any, it was genuine. Now, for the first time, Ash was starting to develop feeling for someone.

Their faces now being pulled together like two magnets coming together. Their eyes closed and lips began to pucker as their reached each others and now made contact… well, contact with something but it wasn't with each other's lips.

"Gible?"

Both heard a confused call. Eyes shot opened to reveal that their lips were attached to a blushing gible. "Gib Gible," he said to the affection. Both let out a yelp as their heads flew back. "Gible!"

"Gible," Ash sighed in anger and disappointment.

"Gib?" Gible asked, oblivious to what he did wrong.

Ash looked back to Georgia who was just as embarrassed as he. He forced a few nervous chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Really." She too forced a nervous chuckle. After the awkwardness lifted, and a deep breath, the two slowly moved towards each other again and this time their lips made contact.

It would be a whole fifteen seconds when, "Pika!" an ecstatic cry attracted the two's attention. The two looked at the mouse pokemon who clearly approved of their relationship.

Both Ash and Georgia let a small blush escape. It's only Pikachu. "Pikachu, just please don't tell Cilan and especially Iris. Please," he pleaded.

"It's a little too late for that Ketchum!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs. Oh boy! "The nerve of you!"

"Iris, please!" Cilan pleaded hoping to keep the peace. It was futile.

"Of every girl on the planet you just had to kiss my rival!? How long, how long!?"

"Just now," Ash explained, fearing Iris's rage.

Georgia shot up and glared at her. "Does it matter who he dates?" she shot back viciously. "This is a free region, last I check we can date whom ever we want!"

"Ash, why would you even want to date her? She hates dragon types for crying out loud!"

Gible looked at Georgia. "Only if they're owned by a dragon master," she glared at Iris, than back to Gible. "Besides, now that I think of it, Gible is kind of charming… for a dragon type that is."

Gible looked proud at the comment. As a sign of gratitude he chomped onto her head, nearly causing her to go out in rage. "That's Gible's way of affection!" Ash immediately informed her.

Georgia calmed as a devious smirk stretched her lips. "Then let me show Iris my way of affection for you," she said loudly just to get on Iris's nerves. She pulled Ash in for another kiss, and like she though Iris stormed off. "UNBELIEVABLE!" she screamed. Cilan ran after her to calm her down; Pikachu teared up in happiness over the scene, proud that his friend finally found love.

They broke away. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to get on Dragon Girl's nerves."

After a gasp of air he replied. "It's alright. I just hope she'll accept us."

She sighed. "I don't know why you want to be friends with her…" she put her hand on his shoulder and winked, "but I'm sure she'll eventually accept it. Though I don't like her, even I have to admit she's a good person. You just better not tell her I said that!" she threatened with the finger of accusation.

"I won't!" he waved his arms. After he lowered his arms he asked, "So, now what?"

Georgia shrugged. "Want to see a movie and get something to eat? Pikachu and Gible are welcome."

"Sure," Ash shrugged, Pikachu hoping onto his shoulders. "Anything good out?"

"I've heard good reviews for Brother Beartic," Georgia said as the new couple walked through the streets arms around each other. Oddly, they were attracting quite the attention. Not because they're officially together but because the boy has a pikachu on his shoulder and the girl has a gible still latched on her head.


End file.
